concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 3, 2001 Wembley Arena, London, ENG
In June 2001, Amnesty staged a benefit show that was video-taped as a TV special to commemorate its 40th anniversary. Titled We Know Where You Live the show was a one-night performance at the Wembley Arena. The show was coordinated by comedian Eddie Izzard. The majority of the performers were British comedians popular in their homeland but not well known internationally. Performers included Izzard, Dawn French, Harry Enfield, Vic Reeves, Phill Jupitus, and Jonathan Ross – with cameo appearances by actors Alan Rickman, Colin Firth, Richard E. Grant, Tim Roth, Emma Thompson, and Julie Walters. In a salute to the original Secret Policeman's Ball – the finale of the show was a re-creation by Alan Rickman, Vic Reeves, Eddie Izzard and Harry Enfield of the Four Yorkshiremen sketch that had been performed at the 1979 Amnesty show by John Cleese, Michael Palin, Terry Jones and Rowan Atkinson. Coordinator Eddie Izzard also acknowledged the show's heritage in an interview in London's Evening Standard (31 May 2001) saying: "The musical elements will follow the previous format because it's the son of Secret Policeman's Ball – so they're more acoustic than electric..." Explaining the show's new title, Izzard told the Evening Standard: "The title is designed to streamline the message of Secret Policeman's Ball, which was a bit more ambiguous. We Know Where You Live is about gangsters or governments who run countries and withhold human rights." The audience saw a musical performance on a giant video screen by U2 via satellite. Also acknowledging the heritage of the show, Bono introduced U2's performance by saying: "Right, what we'd like to do now is go live from Toronto to London, to The Secret Policeman's Ball – which is a mysterious and extraordinary event that certainly changed my life..." (Notwithstanding the description of the show as "live" the U2 performance had actually been pre-recorded in Toronto a week earlier on 25 May 2001) Hosted by Eddie Izzard, featuring Phill Jupitis, Sean Lock, Richard Blackwood, Harry Hill, Jeremy Hardy, Paul Whitehouse, Harry Enfield, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Kulvinder Ghir, Meera Syal, Nina Wadia, Dave Lamb, Dom Joly, Simon Day, Jonathan Ross, Vic Reeves, Alan Rickman Eddie Izzard Phill Jupitus Jonathan Ross Video : Happy Birthday: Michael Stipe Harry Hill Harry Enfield & Paul Whitehouse - Smashy & Nicey Badly Drawn Boy - "The Shining" & "Let The Sun Shine In" Video : Happy Birthday: Denise van Outen Jeremy Hardy Simon Day Dom Joly Video : Happy Birthday: Dawn French Goodness Gracious Me (Sanjeev Bhaskar, Kulvinder Ghir, Meera Syal and Nina Wadia) - Going for an English Video : Happy Birthday: Emma Thompson Richard Blackwood Video : Happy Birthday: Kate Moss Video : U2 - "Stay (Faraway So Close!)" (Live from Toronto, May 25, 2001) Harry Enfield & Paul Whitehouse - Frank & George Video : Happy Birthday: Colin Firth Stereophonics - "Step On My Old Size Nines" & "Have A Nice Day" Video : Happy Birthday: Tim Roth Jonathan Ross & Dom Joly - Stars in Their Eyes Sean Lock Video : Happy Birthday: Julie Walters Tom Jones - "The Green, Green Grass of Home" & "Flat Broke & Busted" Video : Happy Birthday: Richard E. Grant Alan Rickman, Vic Reeves, Eddie Izzard and Harry Enfield - 4 Yorkshiremen Video : Happy Birthday: Jack Dee Kelly Jones & Tom Jones - "Hard To Handle" & "Mama Told Me Not To Come" Video : Denise van Outen